


Wanna Bet?

by Hinata Uchiha (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: The fan and the flame [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really enjoy writing Sasuke like this, Sasuke could literally punch god in the face and she'd be like "Naruto's already done that", Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and haughty unimpressed Hinata is my world, first time writing smut for this pairing sorry if it sucks ass and balls, i don't know what this is lol, sasuhina - Freeform, she's so unimpressed with Sasuke's everything, try again later bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/Hinata%20Uchiha
Summary: Hinata pursues a fleeing Sasuke after Pein's attack on the Hidden Leaf





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a long time sasuhina shipper, but this is my first offering. I hope it's not terrible lol. If you like what I've written, please feel free to leave me prompts over on Tumblr at hinatauchihaa. Enjoy!

The village must really be short staffed if _she_ was the  only one chasing after him. It wasn’t so long ago that Pein had single handedly wiped out Konoha, and though most of the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf were preoccupied with rebuilding what had been destroyed, someone was still keeping a watchful eye on the fleeting coming and going of strangers.

Which is how Sasuke Uchiha found himself being rather relentlessly pursued by none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

For the sixth time in as many hours, Sasuke cursed the damnable curiosity and the even more repulsive worry that had him temporarily abandoning Team Taka in the Land of Rivers and stealing swiftly into the Land of Fire and towards the wreckage of his childhood home. The entire trip saw him scolding himself for foolishly holding on to these ridiculous and optimistic people, people who turned their faces to the sun while their hands and feet held others in the darkness. He loathed the very idea of returning to their ranks, but still, he had to see, had to check on those irritating teammates of his, and of course, her.

He stayed within the village for several days, marveling at the utter destruction wrought to the village his brother gave his life for and the dogged way the ninja and civilians worked together to begin rebuilding. He admired their spirit, if not their ridiculous Will of Fire and everything that stood for.

During the daytime, he would follow Naruto around, watching him work and laugh with the people who once scorned him, strangely pleased that it seemed his blond friend was finally getting what he always wanted and amused at how often the jinchuuriki managed to bring him up in conversation, blissfully unaware that the very person he so longed to see was barely an arm’s length away.

In the late afternoons, he would reluctantly peel away from Naruto’s side to find Sakura wearily trudging to her parents’ campsite. He would watch her, head cocked and black eyes hard and bright, the way a hawk’s were when it contemplated whether or not it was hungry enough to bother with leaving its perch to eviscerate a plump mouse grubbing in the grass, and wonder if she knew how lucky she was that he had not stayed when she begged him to, if she knew the kindness he had done her. He never watched her for long, and like Naruto, she never sensed his presence near.

Nighttime was spent perched in the high branches of a tree, his gaze fixed on what used to be his clan district and now, like everything else, was mostly rubble. He could not fail to note that it was the only space not being worked on.

He was careful to curb his urge to see her, careful to stay far away from all pairs of glinting silver eyes, until the last night, this night.

A glimpse was all it took, and she sprang after him, hot on his heels, always just a little too close, and now it was six hours later, dawn was hinting at the horizon, and they had come dangerously close to the border of the Land of Lightning. He knew she would not stop, would run herself to death if need be, and he would not have her death on his hands, not when she reminded him so painfully of his beloved older brother. Sighing heavily, Sasuke stopped at the edge of a dense forest.

Her footsteps, a whisper of crushed leaves and soft grass, came to a stop barely an arm’s length away. Her chakra was calm and familiar as it brushed against his, and he barely suppressed the shiver of lust that threatened to race down his spine as he unwillingly remembered all the other times she was this close. He cocked his head, waiting.

“Sasuke.” Her voice, soft as always and betraying no hint of the fatigue she must feel, held the barest hint of disapproval. A smirk found its way to his lips. She was always so unimpressed with him, and it seemed nothing he did would ever change her opinion of him. It hadn’t changed when they fought or when, after reaching a stalemate (despite his power, he was a long to mid range fighter, and once she got close, it was all he could do to keep her from knocking his extremely handsome block off), they would lay next to each other and haltingly talk about their lives. It didn’t change when he would drag her down for a demanding kiss after she’d mentioned Naruto’s name one time too many or when he would fuck her slowly and deeply against the nearest surface. She could be sobbing his name in utter ecstasy and still there would be that look in the depths of her eyes, like nothing he did would ever surprise her because she already expected so little from him. It enraged and pleased him in equal turns.

Slowly, he turned to face her, and the memory of her riding his dick so furiously under a moonlit night not very different from the current one had his chakra spiking and his Sharingan activating. He watched her breath hitch and her eyes narrow in understanding and what could be called irritation on anyone else, and the small smirk on his face bloomed into a wide, mocking grin. She knew him too well, it seemed.

“I see you didn’t bring the dog or beetle boy this time. I suppose even you have a hard time explaining why my scent is all over you and you smell like cum," he said conversationally and was pleased to see the blush dusting her cheeks. Her hands twitched, a motion he knew was an aborted attempt to poke her fingers together as she had done when younger. She lifted her chin, pale eyes glinting with her determination, and hot blood raced through both their veins.

“I don’t require Kiba or Shino to take care of you,” she said quietly as the fluidly shifted into her fighting stance. His smirk turned into a wolfish grin as lightning sparked up and down his arms, hand flexing on the handle of Kusanagi.

“Wanna bet?”

As always, barring that very first time of course, their battles were short, lasting all of two or three minutes at most. Trading blows wasn’t the point of the exercise, after all; getting close to each other was. It never failed that they both got in some serious hits (he was sure she had cracked at least three ribs with that last brush of her chakra infused hands - Gentle Fist, his ass, and he could see a bruise already coloring her entire upper left arm from where he’d jabbed her with one of his milder Chidoris), but it only ever seemed to last until he’d snagged a handful of her silky black hair in his hand and pulled her to the ground, slanting his lips over hers and thrusting his tongue deep into the waiting warmth of her mouth.

It was that way now; she melted beneath him, deadly hands surprisingly tender as they raked through his spiky black hair, muscled thighs parting to allow him to settle between them, elegant back arching to touch as much of him as she could.

His hands, restless and needy, pushed her clothing up and off, his mouth detaching from hers as they did their work, worshipping her neck, nipping and sucking her nipples into hard, aching points. His name was a mantra on her lips, a perfect counterpoint to the rushing blood in his veins, the unbearable throbbing of his dick as it demanded he fuck her now, now, _now_. He rocked back onto his heels, and she sat up, utterly unashamed of her nudity before his ravenous ruby eyes, and pushed his shirt off, nuzzled under his chin in mock submissiveness only to bite him hard where his jaw met his neck, a quiet and affectionate laugh his reward when a whine left his throat. She undid the rope around his waist, teasingly brushing against the straining flesh, and pushed his pants down around his knees. He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, a rare but genuine smile touching his mouth as he admired her, and for a moment, wonder replaced her perpetual disappointment in him. He gathered her into his arms and sank her down onto his waiting cock.

Urgency made his strokes quick and sloppy; it had been months since he last had her. She strained against him, her nails digging into his back, her moaning mouth hot against his, and he knew he wouldn’t last. He rocked them forward, letting her back hit the grassy ground, and wiggled a hand between their undulating bodies, finding her clit with an ease born of familiarity and rubbing it in quick circles in time with the thrusting of her hips. She stiffened suddenly and came with hitched rendition of his name, her face buried in his bare and sweaty shoulder, her spasming pussy wringing his own orgasm out of him with a ragged moan.

Her hands stroked his sweaty back as dawn finally broke over the horizon. She was always amused by the fact that he was so affectionate after lovemaking, and the soft, lingering kisses he planted on her lush mouth and pale throat were accompanied by her embarrassed giggles. Cradled between her thighs, she could feel him beginning to harden within her, and his eyes, which always returned to their normal jet black after he shot his cum in her, had the faintest hint of red to them. The intensity of his stare drew a blush from her, and he huffed out a breathy laugh before kissing her once more and reluctantly pulling out of her and standing up to redress himself. Feeling empty and cold now that he was not inside her, Hinata hurriedly dressed too, biting her lip and watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke picked up Kusanagi from where he’d dropped it and considered the sheathed blade. A strange tightness rose in his throat as he thought of the path that lay ahead of him. It would take him far from Hinata’s side, and the chance that she would ever look at him with anything other than disappointment was slim to none. He angrily told himself he didn’t care about that. And yet...

“The next time we meet, I won’t go easy on you,” he said gruffly. He refused to look at her and so was surprised when slim arms wrapped around him waist from the back and a small kiss was pressed to his ear. His breath hitched.

“Neither will I,” she whispered and, like a dearly held dream, she was gone.


End file.
